


Timetravelling. Asshole. Dick.

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Word Prompt</p><p>Time-travelling. Asshole. Dick.</p><p>Or</p><p>Howard travels to future and is being mean to Tony. The team protects Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timetravelling. Asshole. Dick.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



> This is from and For Shea  
> The full prompt was
> 
> I would like to see a fic, were Howard some how ends up I the future. And the team, including Bucky, Sam, Phil, and Fury find out what an asshole Howard was to Tony. Steve could punch him in the jaw. The team defends tony. I think Tony, should be in a relationship of some form, maybe with Rhodey and Sam, idk. Who ever you desire is a okay with me. Words: Timetravelling. Asshole. Dick.
> 
> I was going to get this out about an hour earlier but then my aunt and cousins called (I'm going to texas in three weeks to see them) And they told me We're GOING TO COMICCON AND I'M MEETING STAN LEE!!! Freaking out!! so took me a littlle to hang up to get this out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It started as a normal evening. Steve and Bruce cooked. They even dragged up Tony from the workshop and had Fury and Phil over too. They were just deciding on a movie when it all went to shit.

A flash of light and thud made them turn around. Tony was already on the other side of the room with Clint and Rhodey.

“Steve?” He hears a man asks Tony knows that voice anywhere.

“Howard?” Steve asks gaping. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?” Howards asks

“It’s 2016, dumbass.” Tony says rolling his eyes making Howard turn around.

“Tony.” Howard says dryly “What are you now? 60? Looking a little grey.”

“Can you do math?” Tony rolls his eyes “Or wait, do you even know when my birthday is?”

“June? July? 1970something or another. I don’t know, that’s domestic. I don’t do domestic.” The Avengers watch this interaction with puzzled looks

“Never have never did until the day you _died._ ” Tony says with emphasis “So what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Still an idiot I see.” Howard rolls his eyes

“Still a dick apparently. Would you like a drink? Never seen you without one before. Kind of like a zebra without stripes.”

“You had to use the word dick?”

“Would you prefer asshole? Or bitch, fucker, bastard.” Tony raises and eyebrow

“Wow, what a mouth and in front of Captain America too.”

“So we’re back to him.” Tony throws up his arms “Of course we are. I’m surprised we even left.” Tony rolls his eyes

“What, you thought I travelled through time to see you?” Howard laughs “Stupid then, stupid now.”

“Smarter then you.” Tony seethes.

“Yeah, Sure. Uh huh.” Howard shakes his head.

“I was smarter than you when I was _four_. Don’t pretend like I don’t know that all those designs you took from me never made it to the trash.”

Howard barks out a harsh laugh making everyone but Tony flinch. Tony’s done flinching to this asshole.

“So this? This is what you grew up to be? HA!” Howard wipes a tear “Always a disappointment.” Howard shakes his head “You probably tried so hard to prove me wrong! Look at you!” Tony stares him down “What lost your ability to speak to? What a waste of space!”

“You know." Tony says with a chuckle "I wonder how you’re going to react.” 

“To what?” Howard rolls his eyes

“The look of disgust on Steve Rogers face.” Tony says with a small grin as Howard turns around. And true to his word Steve is looking at him with the most appalled look on his face matching everyone’s on the team.

“Steve.” Howard says softly and Tony laughs

“That’s good.” Tony laughs “Priceless. Wow.” Tony laughs “Never seen that before.”

“I don’t understand.” Steve says softly

“its not-“

“What it looks like?” Tony cuts him off. “Yeah, try again. He’s smarter then you ever said.”

“Steve. Just hear me out.” Howard says softly

“Is this why you never talk about him?” Steve asks softly “Because he’s an asshole?”

“Steve.” Howard says softly “You know me-“

“I don’t apparently.” Steve cuts him off “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“So you defend Tony? And hate me?”

“I’ve known Tony longer then I’ve known you.”

“How long?” Howard demands

“We met two years ago,” Tony answers “and I think our one year anniversary is coming up, right _Hun_.” Steve sighs

“ _What_?” Howard demands

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Tony asks fake innocently “Steve is gay for me. Me _and_ Bucky.”

Howard seethes

“Tony.” Steve says softly “Stop.”

“No, Steve. I finally can say to him what I want and not be _scared_ he’s going to punch me in the face.” Tony says through gritted teeth. The team takes in a collective gasp

“You hit him?” Steve demands taking a step forward.

“NO!” Howard demands

“Oh really?” Tony asks with a cruel laugh “You’re going to lie? How many times have you _beat me_ for lying to you?”

“You deserved it!” Howard shouts and Steve punches him in the face not being able to hold back any longer. Howard stumbles back looking up to his once friend

“Steve.” Howard says shocked holding his jaw.

“Someone deal with him. I need a moment.” Steve says and walks away.

“Captain America, disgusted with you.” Tony smiles “Wow, how ironic.”

“Tony.” Bucky says softly “Take a walk too. You don’t need to be here right now.”

“Tony.” Rhodey grabs his arm “Come on, walk with me.” Tony shakes off his arm but follows him anyway.

 

“So Howard.” Bucky asks when the 3 of them are gone.

“Buck?” Howard asks softly

“What happened to you?” Bucky asks and the remaing members watch with interest

“I don’t know-“

“You know damn well what I mean!” Bucky shouts “When did you go from the Howard we knew to, to… _this_.” Bucky motions to Howard “To the abusive asshole that you became.” Howard doesn’t answer “No seriously I want to know what changed.” Bucky asks stepping forward.

“Nothing changed.” Howard grumbles

“So you were always like this?”

“I’m not a terrible person, Bucky.” Howard glares “I do what I have to. He needs it.”

“You sick son of bitch.” Bucky seethes “What the fuck did you do to him?”

“I barely touch him.” Howard rolls his eyes

“Touch? Needs? Have.” Natasha says stepping forward “As in still going on now?” Bucky looks to him

“Where are you from in his timeline?”

“How old is he now?” Clint demands

“He’s 11.”

“Well, you have to stop. Starting when you go back.” Bucky says stepping forward.

“Um… no. I’m not doing anything wrong. He needs too learn.”

“Learn what, exactly?” Bucky asks warningly

“To be strong.” Howard yells “He can’t be weak.”

“Stark men are strong and don’t feel pain.” Bucky whispers They all look to him

“That’s right.” Howard says

“That we he’s saying when he has nightmares!” Bucky shouts.

“So it didn’t work. I guess I’ll have to try harder.” Howard nods

“ _What_?” Bucky demands

“He needs to learn!”

“I swear to god, you make it worse for him I’ll kill you.” Bucky says knowing full well he did.

“Like you would ever.” Howard scoffs

“I would do it by car accident. Make you drive into a tree. And then-“

“Bucky!” Steve calls. “Stop it.”

“How can you say that?”

“We know how he dies.” Steve says with a look.

“How do I die?”

“Spoilers.” Tony says walking back in with Rhodes.

“Can’t you just… leave?” Howard rolls his eye

“It’s my building.” Tony seethes

“Technically it’s mine-“

“No, it’s not. I built way after you died.

“You said you came here to see me.” Steve cuts off the bickering. “Why?”

“You’re my greatest creation.” Howard says and Tony barks out a harsh laugh

“I knew you didn’t mean me on that video!”

“Shut up, boy.” Howard says all to familiar.

“Don’t tell him to shut up.” Surprisingly Nick steps forward

“Nick.” Howard says “I didn’t even see you there. Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because I was hoping I didn’t have to. I figured, what happened with Tony when you should drop him off in SHIELD daycare. When he escaped and you gave him an earful. I hoped I was wrong. I couldn’t even do anything about it, if I was right. So I kept my mouth shut. But not anymore.” Nick says fiercely.

“You can’t treat him like this. Not while we’re here.” Natasha says straightening up next to Fury

“We had no power what you do to tony as a child, but right now? We have control.” Bruce says walking over

“We’ll fight with, and stand with him until the end of the line.” Clint says walking over.

“We’ll protect him.” Sam says getting on line “From anyone who means him harm, even if that means you.”

“Never again, will we let Tony feel powerless against you.” Rhodey says standing next to them.

“Defend him, for the rest of days.” Thor says too

“We’ll never let him get hurt by you again.” Bucky says stepping in front

“And we’ll love him.” Steve says walking up to him “More then you will ever know.”

Tony walks over takes Steve and Bucky’s hand. “What they said.” Tony smiles.

Howard gievs a curt nod and presses a few buttons on what his watch must be a time traveling device and with a flash of light, he’s gone. Tony turns around to his family

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much that meant to me.” Tony says with tears in his eyes “I love you. I love every single one of you. You are my family. Always will be.”

“We love you too Tony.” The all say and pull him into a group hug.

“We love you too.” Bucky and Steve whisper making Tony smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt!


End file.
